The Town of Right and Wrong
The Town of Right and Wrong The Town of Right and Wrong is the second or third sanctuary that the players will encounter when they first begin their adventures in Fantastic Frontier. It is one of the important locations of a player's adventure throughout the day and night, serving as a hub for many players to interact with each other and other NPCs that provides many items that players can use in their adventures. These items include but not limited to spellbooks, weapons, armor sets, and occasionally, other items sold by traveling shopkeepers. A player can interact with an NPC by pressing the letter "E" on their keyboard, as mentioned in Beginner's Guide. There are many residents that inhabit the sanctuary, each of which are found in different sections of The Town of Right and Wrong. These will be split into several "districts" or "sections" of the sanctuary. * Alleyways * Lower District * The Grand Castle * Town Square * Upper District Sections Alleyways The alleyways are small portions of The Town of Right and Wrong that are not often visited or simply serves as shortcuts and pathways to other sections of the sanctuary. This includes the alleyways found to the left and right of the entrance gate of The Town of Right and Wrong, as well as the pathway behind Hutch Firestarter and the location of where Rubberfoot Randall is hiding, near the Otherworld Tower. Players can occasionally check the alleyways to find traveling entities, like the Interdimensional Traveler, Stick, Linkman the Junkman, or Vhitmire. Lower District The Lower District is the unofficial name of the section of The Town of Right and Wrong that includes but not limited to the intersection that leads the players to two other sections (Lower District and Upper District) and The Great Eyeman's location. This is typically accessed via using the stairway next to the Illusionary Inn or the pathway behind Hutch Firestarter. Players can find The Great Eyeman, a vendor that specifically sells a variety of armor sets and armor pieces. They may also find the Dancer, the vendor that allows players to purchase the Magic Radio game-pass. This is also the location of where Dr. Seuss can be found at, standing on one of the tower's rooftops. The Grand Castle The Grand Castle, also known as the Otherworld Tower, is the entrance to the 50-floor dungeon. The players can enter the dungeon in order to go through 50 floors with a variety of dangerous creatures. The players will get rewards for every 5 floors that is completed in the dungeon and to save the loot, they either have defeated the whole dungeon or by leaving while they are in the "Safe Zone" of the Otherworld Tower. The prizes will be secured in the treasure chest that the NPC, Warning William, stand on. Players may also be teleported by Warning Willy to this location upon first interactions. The Grand Castle also includes the areas where the Dark Gnome can be found at, as well as the pathway leading to the Grand Castle. Occasional shopkeepers will appear in this particular area, specifically Vhitmire and Linkman the Junkman. The Interdimensional Traveler may make an appearance here, as well as the Strangeman's Portal. Town Square The Town Square is the unofficial name of the section of The Town of Right and Wrong that includes but not limited to the Illusionary Inn, the fountain, and several buildings surrounding the fountain from all sides. First and foremost, the players can interact with the selling vendor in The Town of Right and Wrong, known as Little Chelli. Just like Big Box, players can interact with the NPC to sell their loot from their adventures. Players can enter the Illusionary Inn to rest during the nighttime, similar to how the Red Ogre Inn in Topple Town operates. In order to rest, however, the players must pay a fee of 1,000 gold to the Innkeeper found in the Illusionary Inn. Outside of the Illusionary Inn is the Fountain, a fishable body of water that players can gather around to reel in several fishes that thrives in the fountain. Other than that, several buildings and decorations surround it, however, most of them are inaccessible or incomplete, like the buildings and barber shop under construction that is being worked on by an NPC named Mason Mover. Occasionally, traveling entities will appear here. These include but not limited to Stick, Linkman the Junkman, Strangeman's Portal, and Vhitmire. Upper District The Upper District is the unofficial name of the section of The Town of Right and Wrong that specifically includes the area of where the Captain Finnegan's airship docks at, as well as The Golden Coin and the section where the Otherworldly Weaponsmith is located. This will also include the stair passageway where the Spirit of Commerce appears. Players will be able to use the airship run by Captain Finnegan and travel to other sanctuaries, such as Topple Town and Blue Ogre Camp. Players can also interact with the Otherworldly Weaponsmith, a vendor who sells a variety of weapons that the players can use to fight off mobs. The players can also enter The Golden Coin, a shop run by Arbewhy. From there, players can purchase from Arbewhy in order to acquire a variety of equipment, armor sets, and even items from the Itempedia, specifically the Stanfish. Traveling shopkeepers will also make an appearance here, specifically Strangeman's Portal, Linkman the Junkman, and Vhitmire. Trivia * The Town of Right and Wrong is the largest town in Fantastic Frontier as of the 1.10 (Fishing) Update. * The Town of Right and Wrong houses the Otherworld Tower, a 50-floor dungeon where a maximum of 4 players can venture through and slay the enemies that lurk in the dungeon. * Linkman the Junkman is more likely to appear in The Town of Right and Wrong than Topple Town, usually along the road to the Otherworld Tower. * Vhitmire, similar to Linkman the Junkman, is more likely to appear here than Topple town. * Strangeman's Portal is usually found inside and around The Town of Right and Wrong as well, however not as likely as Vhitmire or Linkman the Junkman. * The Grand Castle is another name of the Otherworld Tower and was a name of the tower before the Otherworld Update. * The Illusionary Inn is also called the Inn Behind All Those Doors by some players. * Two easter eggs can be found here, Dr. Suess and Golden Ratboy. * The barber shop being renovated by Mason Mover may be open to the public in later updates. * The Town of Right and Wrong is one of the few places where players can plant seeds in a public plot as of the Ratboy's Nightmare Update. Category:Map Areas Category:Sanctuaries Category:Public